


Cherry Cherry Cherry Cherry Boom Boom

by Liviania



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Alley Sex, Episode: s01e01 Wayne or Lose, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: Emily can't resist thanking Crimson Fox for rescuing her from Jack O' Lantern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Starstruck by Lady Gaga.

One by one, Crimson Fox helped them out of the derailed train car. She kept checking over her shoulder, but Jack O' Lantern seemed to have flown off after he'd blown the tracks.

And though Emily had been at the front of the car, she gestured for everyone to go in front of her. Since Crimson Fox stayed with them instead of chasing after Jack O' Lantern, this was her chance to say thank you.

Of course, the day was going so perfectly that something had to ruin it. She caught her heel on the edge of the door frame and fell into Crimson Fox, guided by her arms curling in to catch her.

"Oh, my!" Emily exclaimed, part in embarrassment and part in discovery that lightly armored spandex didn't do much to disguise the feeling of the other woman's curves. One of which Emily hastily moved her hand a way from. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be the lingering excitement; I'm not normally such a klutz."

She looked up into light brown eyes that looked rather friendly once you looked past the forbidding cowl.

An irrepressible grin split her face. She was in the arms of a superhero who had just rescued her! This was better than her wildest dreams about moving to the big city.

"I just wanted to thank you," she said, deciding to rest her hand on the arm still loosely draped around her. That was a nice, neutral place to put it. Not too forward at all. "You saved me—us." She blushed. "You saved every one of us in that car. You're amazing. And you smell amazing."

It was true. Crimson Fox smelled heavily of musk, with lighter tones of orange and vanilla adding a bit of sweetness and spice. It was a scent that had its own presence, neither masculine nor feminine.

Crimson Fox smiled at her, a wry quirk of her signature crimson lips. "It's a Revson perfume."

"I must try some. But I don't think it will smell as good on me," Emily said. She was being entirely truthful, because bright floral scents suited her best. At the same time, she had to admit to herself that she was flirting.

Instead of responding, Crimson Fox let her arms fall and stepped away from Emily. "Good day, fair citizen," she said.

However, Emily hadn't gotten a job working for Mr. Wayne by not going after what she wanted.

"But I haven't thanked you properly yet!" she said, slightly frantic, pushing up to her tip toes to kiss Crimson Fox.

She hadn't planned on it being much of a kiss, just a peck, but Crimson Fox pulled her in close and cupped the back of her head, holding her in place while she explored her mouth.

Emily knew she'd been flirting! There'd been no reason to hold her that long otherwise.

"One moment," said Crimson Fox, looking at the various commuters going about their day around them. "I know of a good alley."

With that, she picked Emily up and bounded away to a more secluded spot.

Emily approved of the alley. It was about as nice as alleys get, which meant it didn't reek of trash and there was plenty of soft natural light, and it offered seclusion.

That was good, because Crimson Fox's hands were under her skirt and pulling off her lucky underwear. She spread her legs to keep the scrap of yellow cotton from falling all the way to the ground. It was still an alley.

Then those fingers were rubbing against her, the leather of Crimson Fox's gloves sliding smooth against her skin. Emily liked to think of herself as a good girl, but she didn't think anyone could blame her for already being so wet. She'd been saved from certain death by a sexy superhero, flirted with, then carried away to an alley for a quick fuck. Even good girls had fantasies.

She was trying to lend a helping hand in turn, but was foiled by Crimson Fox's costume. Luckily, Crimson Fox realized she wasn't just aimless rubbing her hands over her body armor. She took a few seconds to guide one of Emily's hands through some sort of secret catch behind her belt. She wasn't sure how it worked, but now her hand was touching actual skin, and she wasn't going to complain. The body beneath her hand was all hard muscle, toned to perfection. She would have to add a few more cycling and yoga classes to her schedule. She was going to feel inadequate for days.

The leverage wasn't good between the tight spandex and utility belt, so Emily only dipped her fingers low enough to get them slick briefly before she focused on Crimson Fox's clit. It might not have been fancy, but based on the low moans spilling out of the superhero's mouth, it was doing the job just fine.

To be completely honest, Emily didn't really have the focus for fancy with two gloved fingers curled just right inside her. Crimson Fox could add that to her list of superpowers.

She kissed Crimson Fox again, deep and desperate, but broke it off with a whimper as Crimson Fox's fingers kept pressing against that spongy spot with an urgent rhythm. She sped the circles she was tracing around Crimson Fox's clit, adding more pressure. It would be rude to concentrate on her own impeding orgasm and forget that she was supposed to be thanking Crimson Fox.

In fact, it was the pride she felt at getting Crimson Fox off first that let her relax completely into the pleasure those fingers offered. She'd have to buy some leather gloves for herself; there were clearly possibilities there.

She rested her head on Crimson Fox's shoulder, simply leaning there while the aftershocks finished running through her body. She'd have to get a coffee before work; she couldn't very well go in feeling so languid.

Work!

Her first day!

"Wow," she said, words spilling out of her in a rush now that her brain was coming back online and she was remembering what she was supposed to be doing instead of everything else that had happened, "I can't believe how much has happened to me already on my first day in Charm City! An attack by Jack O' Lantern! A daring save. A gorgeous superhero—"

But Crimson Fox was stiffening beneath her and pushing her away. Emily took the hint, backing away and pulling up her underwear, although she wasn't sure how she'd earned the sudden cold shoulder.

"Will I see you again?" she asked. It would be fun to do this again, especially if they had the time and privacy to take more of the costume off. You didn't meet a woman with hands like that every day, and she thought that even the man on the train wouldn't dispute that.

"You can see me wherever there is trouble, fair citizen," said Crimson Fox, leaping away.

The force of her passing caused Emily's curls to whip around her face, messing up her hair even more.

Fair enough. She supposed it didn't really count as a dirty fuck in an alley if there wasn't a summary dismissal after. And besides, it was Crimson Fox's loss if she didn't want to see what Emily could do with her mouth.

(Pep squad had been a learning experience.)

She had to clean up and get to work anyway. Good thing she could explain that she was late because her train had derailed. And that this blazer never wrinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not familiar with Crimson Fox from the comics, but I researched her for a few details in this story. Apparently it is a superhero identity shared by a set of identical twins, which is a situation ripe for all sorts of shenanigans.


End file.
